Unidentified
by RoyMustang0MG
Summary: Ed is mysteriously kidnapped for unknown reasons. Roy worries when he doesn't show up for work that morning. When he finds the teen, severely traumatized, depressed, and suffering from nightmares, how will he handle it? M for character rape
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Typical Monday morning," Ed tiredly murmured to himself, locking the front door of his house and then turning, heading for his car. It was so early that the streets were still dark and deserted, but he was already on his way to work. It was mid-winter, and it was freezing outside. He released a breath, shivering and trying to ignore the cold in vain. He swiftly crossed the porch and made it to his car, unlocking and opening the door.

He was ready to get in when he felt someone behind him. Before he could react, large hands firmly grasped his arms and his eyes widened. He let out a frightened gasp, and as he tried to break free he felt a hand move from his arm to his mouth, a wet cloth pressing against his lips. He recognized the scent, and he tried to hold his breath. Chloroform. It was already too late, he'd inhaled some of it when he gasped, and he was paying for it now.

His vision began to darken and return to normal, repeating a couple of times. He felt his legs weakening, his body slowly sinking to the cold ground. He easily slipped out of the man's grasp, and he felt freezing snow underneath him. After that, he didn't remember anything but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Where _is_ he?" Roy asked himself, looking at the clock, "It's already ten in the morning…"

He was wondering where Ed was. It wasn't like him to be absent, even late, and not bother with calling to tell someone. He dialed the blonde's number and waited for it to ring a couple times. He only got the answering machine. It was the fourth time he'd called that hour. He remembered that he'd sent Havoc to find the seventeen year old less than an hour ago.

After he hung up and waited for a few minutes, the phone rang. Eager for some news on Ed's whereabouts, he picked up right after the first ring. "Mustang." He said.

"Colonel, its Havoc." He heard over the other line.

"Did you find him?"

"No, he's not home, but his car's here."

"It is?"

"Yeah, the driver's door was left wide open. There are footprints in the snow, but they're pretty faded from recent snowfall so I can't tell if they're all his or not." Havoc explained, "What should we do? This doesn't feel right to me."

"Uhm," Roy paused to think, "He probably just left on another lead. You know how unpredictable he is. Let's wait another day, but if he doesn't get into some kind of contact with us by tomorrow morning, I'll form a search team."

"Right." Havoc replied, "Well, I'll be back at HQ in a half hour."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Look, it's a longer chapter! I knew I could do it!)

Ed's eyes slowly fluttered open, struggling to focus in the dark. He could feel satin sheets under him, and the soft padding of a mattress. He didn't know where he was. His mind couldn't recognize this place. He moaned, feeling groggy from something. His head was killing him. Suddenly, everything came back to him. That morning. The event with the chloroform. He didn't know how long ago that was, but he did know that he didn't remember anything up until then.

He tried to move, only to realize that his hands were bound to the edges of the bed. That was when he really started to get nervous. He released a breath, pulling against the ties only to have them remain as unyielding as they'd been to begin with. It was useless. He let out a frustrated scream, lifting his leg up and kicking the bed underneath him in frustration. Right after that, a light turned on overhead, but it was dim. At least there was enough luminosity to see a few feet ahead of himself.

A man crossed the room, and he listened to the even, steady sound of his footsteps on the wooden floor. He couldn't quite see him yet, but he listened to those footsteps. "Who are you?" he demanded, "Did you bring me here?"

A brief, self-satisfied laugh came from the man as he stopped beside the seventeen year old, "Yes, I did." He replied, "And I did a nice job, too."

"Look, I don't know what you think you're up to, but maybe you should just let me go."

That same laugh again. Ed still couldn't see how this was somehow amusing to him, and he furrowed his brow as he listened to what the man had in reply, "I don't think so, love. You're mine now."

Ed returned that smug laugh of his with one of thick sarcasm, his confidence unfaltering, "Actually, _I_ don't think so. Dosing people with chloroform doesn't exactly make them want to befriend you. It's not exactly a polite thing to-"

He stopped talking and caught his breath as he felt a hand travel up his leg and rest on his thigh. The man above him took this as a sign of defeat, and he placed his other hand on the zipper of Ed's pants. The blonde instinctively shifted himself to the side away from him. "No." he insisted, "You're not touching me."

"Is that a hint of fear in your voice, Fullmetal?"

Ed swallowed, ignoring the comment. He honestly didn't know what to say back to that. He never was a good liar. "Just let me go." He finally replied.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

"No!"

The man smirked, clearly proud of himself as he leaned forward and let a hand rest on one of the ties that kept the young alchemist stuck to the bed. "You know what?" he asked, "I'll untie you. But I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I like to watch my victims struggle a little."

To Be Continued…lolz


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ed ran, his breaths coming in fast, ragged, pants. His legs burned and ached with each step he took, but even in this state he couldn't force himself to slow down. He couldn't stop running, not until he found a way out of this place. He didn't know where he was, what floor he was on, where these halls lead to. He didn't care, as long as they lead away from _him_.

He threw open door after door, hearing his aggressor always right behind him, seeing that they led to nowhere and moving on. There was nowhere to run. He didn't have a choice but to hide, so once that man was out of earshot he opened another door and ran inside. After running through the entire building, he was back where he started. The bedroom. He could see that silk sheet covering the large bed he'd woken up on. The now loose ropes that tied his hands together were strewn across the bed in no particular order.

Aside from that bed and a lamp in the far corner, there wasn't much else in the room. Too late to find somewhere to run now. The door opened violently behind him and he was roughly tackled to the bed. He desperately fought back, but he was no match for the much larger adult. He soon found himself with his hands pressed against his back, and he turned his head in defeat, unwilling to look at the stranger. Just hearing his heavy breathing above him was enough to make him feel like vomiting.

"Gotcha." He announced, "I have to say, thought, that I thought you'd be better prey. This is not good, Fullmetal." He taunted, leaning forward and letting his lips graze over the exposed skin on the blonde's neck. Ed, shocked and enraged, let out an infuriated scream and sent his leg up, hitting the man hard in the leg. It was ignored, though, and that leg was hoisted above his waist, drawing the two even closer. The kidnapper decided to use this to his advantage, and he lightly nibbled lower to the teen's collarbone.

Ed felt his face instantly flush at the sudden contact, and his pulse speed up. His body was betraying him. He didn't _want_ this, but he was so unused to these sensations that the quiet gasp released from his lips was completely involuntary. "Stop," he pleaded once more.

He was ignored, and he couldn't fight back as he felt his hands being placed back in those restraints again. After that, the man stripped him. It took a long time, and Ed put up a fight, but it was done. Then he took off his own clothes. Grasping the blonde's legs before he could kick again, he wrapped them around his own waist and leaned forward so he was above the teenager.

"This is gonna be fun," he mused, "I've wanted to do this for quite a while, Fullmetal."

Then, without warning, Ed felt the adult suddenly enter him, and pain sear though his entire body. He'd never felt pain like this and he let out a loud shriek of disapproval, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip in pain. The man paid no attention to his cries and thrust into him again and again, each time harder and more painful than the last.

Ed writhed in pure agony underneath him, his throat burning from the constant, uncontrollable pain. He screamed until he felt tears run down his face, and the man only seemed to get more and more aroused as Ed's cries for him to stop grew more and more frantic, until with one last moan he was finished. He came inside the blonde, slowly pulling out.

He stayed on top of the alchemist for a couple seconds, listening to the broken gasps and sobs that came from his lips. "Now you see the rules of this game. This is what we'll do from now on." He said, "Trust me, you'll grow to like it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ed didn't show up for work the next day, and for some reason Roy wasn't surprised. He'd spent the majority of that night with a strange feeling in the back of his mind telling him that Ed was not okay. He paced his room, tired but unable to sleep, wondering why he hadn't yet called. He was paying for it now. Barely able to keep his head up, he signed paper after paper in his office, occasionally checking the time. Ten minutes until Ed was supposed to be working. Five minutes. Three minutes. Two minutes.

"Ed's not coming again." Roy murmured to himself as the clock slowly inched past eight in the morning. Sighing and shaking his head, he dialed Hughes' number, and the fellow soldier picked up right on the second ring.

"Hughes." He greeted, in an incredibly exuberant morning-person voice.

"I think we may have a problem, Maes." Roy replied, not bothering with any kind of introduction.

"What kind of a problem are we talking about here? You sound stressed."

Roy paused for a second, surprised. He didn't think it showed. In fact, he'd thought he was doing a pretty good job at hiding that fact until just then. Instead of protesting like he normally would, he just blew Hughes' comment off and continued, "It's Ed. He hasn't been to work in a few days, and that's not normal. He hasn't even called."

"Well, did he just leave on another search like he normally does?"

"I thought of that already. I'm sure that's not the case."

"How sure?"

"A hundred percent sure."

"Well…I'll get a search team, Roy, but don't blame me if he just shows up unharmed in the middle of Central sometime soon."

"Thanks, Hughes." Roy replied gently and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Ed had no idea how long he'd been gone by then. He wondered if anyone was searching for him yet, or if it'd been even longer than that. Either way, that wouldn't help him now. He'd been untied; he'd gone through his chase. Now, he was sitting down on the floor in a deserted, empty, incredibly dark room on the other side of the building. He could see his kidnapper standing above him, his eyes dark with desire, slowly inching towards in injured seventeen year old blonde.

With each step he took, Ed backed away, only to eventually hit a wall. He was caught. His eyes widened in fear as he saw a hand shoot forward in an attempt to grab him. He felt like a trapped animal. "No!" he cried, sending his hands in front of his face to block the man's touch. He grasped his wrist and pushed it back, only to feel the other hand grasp the bottom of his ponytail and give a hard pull. Ed gasped and his head shot backwards, his neck exposed, his chest heaving up and down in exhaustion.

Suddenly, his hair was released and he was shoved to the cold ground, landing hard on his back. He knew what was about to happen. As much as he wanted to fight it, he knew there was no way to stop it. Fighting back would just make it hurt that much worse. He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't help lashing out as he felt the man's hands touching his body.

He let out another injured cry as his body was lifted and slammed into the ground again, a sharp sting shooting up his spine as it met the floor. Hands were pulling at his clothes again, forcing him on his hands and knees, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. Sometimes he wished he would just kill him and get it over with. He didn't want to suffer like this.

He readied himself and tried to hold back the first scream, but it was a lot easier than it sounded. The pain hadn't lessened any more than the first time, and his voice rang throughout the room loud and clear, his fingers pressing hard against the cold ground underneath him. He screamed. He kept screaming after that, begging him to stop. The pain was so unbearable.

He could hear him panting in his ear and he just wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to be over. He let out one final, loud, pained scream and the man caught his breath above him, shaking as he pulled out and came on Ed's lower back. It was over. Ed finally lowered himself to the ground and let out a quiet, damaged sob, feeling his body begin to shake. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle.

"Clean yourself up," he heard his kidnapper say above him, "You're a mess."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"It's been _three_ whole days and we _still_ don't have any information on his whereabouts!?" Roy exclaimed, standing up at his desk, slamming his hands down hard on its surface and sending a stack of papers falling to the floor. He was frustrated. More than that, he was scared. Statistic had shown that people who go missing for so long aren't usually found alive. He didn't want Ed to be a part of that. "Why not?"

"We don't have much to go on." Hughes replied, "There's a search team out, and we checked his house but everything was as normal as it'd ever been. No signs of struggle whatsoever. I heard from Havoc that his car door had been left open, but there wasn't anything suspicious over there, either."

"But the snow could have-"

"I know that it could have covered tracks, Roy, but lost evidence won't do us any good now. We've gotta find information somewhere else." Hughes replied, "Trust me, though. We'll find him." He added, completely confident in his decision, "Ed's a fighter. He can take care of anything that comes his way."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was normal now. Every once in a while, that man would come into the room he was locked in, intent on hurting him in any way possible. Ed was used to it. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't fight back. These depressing thoughts ran through his mind as he heard the door open, felt himself being thrown to the floor, and felt a much larger body against his own. He didn't even bother with running anymore.

He gasped as a black cloth slid over his eyes and was tied tightly behind his head, followed by ropes around his wrists and ankles. He was tied so he couldn't move. He was sitting on his knees, but if he tried to move he would most likely fall and that would be painful with no arms to land safely on. He felt even more terrified than normal being unable to see.

He stayed where he was, hearing a belt buckle hit the ground and instinctively flinching at the sound. He had no idea what was going on, other than the fact that it probably involved sex. That was probably all he needed to know, but that didn't make him feel any less powerless than before.

Hands firmly grasped the back of his head, and a command was uttered from the man's lips, "Open your mouth."

The blonde wordlessly shook his head, fear taking over any rational thoughts he'd been able to produce. He wasn't about to go through this again.

His kidnapper wasn't ready to take no for an answer. "Open your mouth!" he shouted, his hand slamming hard against the side of the teen's head. Ed let out a cry of pain, hearing ringing in his ears. "Do it!"

Timidly, Ed did as he was told, wanting to keep the violence at a minimal level. He didn't want this to be any more painful than necessary. A second later he felt something slide into his mouth so far he wanted to gag. He tried to pull back, knowing what it was, but the hand held him firmly in place. Ed pushed against it regardless and the man lessened his grip a little. It wasn't much, but Ed managed to back up enough to feel like he wouldn't throw up.

Suddenly, the man pushed his head forward again, and Ed felt his throat uncomfortably allow the kidnapper's cock even further into his mouth. If it wasn't from the gag reflexes, Ed would probably puke from the way it tasted. He was disgusted. "Well don't just sit there, blondie, get a move on it."

Ed fought the urge to bite down as hard as he could, and instead did as he was told, waiting for the man to loosen his grip. He let his tongue lightly flick against his shaft, hearing a low moan in response. Ed didn't really know what to do; this wasn't his field of expertise, but he tried anyway. He kept licking the spots that made the guy moan loudest, moving his mouth back and forth against the long shaft at different speeds, trying any way to get this to end as soon as he could make it.

A while of that and he heard the man give out a final moan, shaking above him and coming inside Ed's mouth without warning. Ed pulled away as fast as he could, opening his mouth to spit it out. A thin trail of come ran down his chin, past his collarbone. "Swallow what's in your mouth." Ed didn't need to be told twice to listen, and he tilted his head back, forcing the warm, sticky liquid down his throat. Apparently, the man was pleased with himself. He leaned forward and pulled the blindfold from his eyes, leaving him tied up. "I'll be right back."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Roy sat in his office, unable to do anything but worry. His pile of paperwork had drastically grown, but he'd been more active these past few days that in the past six months. He was spending time with the search investigation team. No leads. No motives. No suspects. Not even a single clue, just nothing.

His phone began to ring. He let it go off a few times before bothering to answer it. "Mustang." He said.

"Hi there, Colonel." A stranger's voice greeted over the other line.

"MUSTANG!" someone screamed in the background. He knew that voice, "ROY, _HELP_ ME!" It was Ed. He was frantic, terrified, screaming as loud as he could. The colonel immediately rushed out of the room and began to trace the call. He felt a faint sense of hope hearing the teen's voice, but he didn't like how desperately he screamed.

"Who's this?" he demanded, "Tell me where you are!"

"I've seen your search team around here more than once." The man continued, "It's sad that you still can't find me. So…you wanna hear your subordinate's voice one last time?"

"WHAT!?" Ed screamed. He must have heard the 'one last time' part.

"Let me talk to him." Roy replied, struggling to keep the call going for as long as he could.

"Oh, I didn't say you could _talk_ to him. I said you could hear his voice."

"…Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"You'll catch on sooner or later." The voice replied, and then there was a click of the phone hitting the table, the sound of footsteps crossing a wooden floor, Ed's breath quietly hitching. Roy waited, mentally screaming for the trace to hurry. The blonde began to scream, slams and slaps following.

"NO!" the teen screamed, "NO!" he cried, over and over again.

A loud slam, glass being broken, yells and screams and shouts echoed louder and louder than before. "PLEASE!" Ed helplessly screamed, "STOP IT!"

The call was traced. He got the location. "ROY!" Ed hysterically shrieked, knowing that the phone was still on, "ROY, HELP ME!"

The Colonel felt terrible hanging up on him like that, but he knew where he was being held. A large, abandoned warehouse on the edge of Central. He'd gather a team and get him immediately. This would all be over in an hour. He just hoped it was soon enough to save Ed's life.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Last time I updated, I accidentally posted a chapter ahead, so I deleted that chapter, and reposted it after the correct one. This is two chapters. I don't know if I'm being confusing or not, so just try and understand XD

Chapter Ten

A team was gathered and urgently rushed out of HQ as a top priority to get Ed back home safely. Roy led the group, and when they reached the building he was the first to discover the injured teen. He was on the fifth floor, in one of the last rooms, when he saw him. He was lying face down on the floor, unconscious. He was bleeding.

"I FOUND HIM!" he screamed, rushing over to the fallen alchemist as the men within hearing distance hurried to join him. He got down on his knees next to the seventeen year old, reaching a hand to his neck to see if there was a pulse. He had one, but it was incredibly faint. Things didn't look very great. More soldiers entered the room, and Roy turned to face them, one hand still on Ed. "Hasn't anyone found the suspect yet!?"

Silence.

"Go get him!" The Colonel exclaimed, pointing to the door, "And someone get an ambulance in here!"

The frantic yelling began to have an affect on Ed, and he gave off a soft moan, squeezing his eyes tightly in pain. His hands struggled to rise, but Roy gently placed them down at his sides. "It's okay now, Ed." He soothed, "It's over."

Chapter Eleven

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_There's nothing you can do to get away, so you might as well get used to this and give in."_

"_I can't!"_

"_You're done for. It's been too long. Nobody is searching for you."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_I'm the only thing keeping you alive. Your life is in MY hands now, blondie."_

"_Please!"_

"_You're mine."_

"_No!"_

_Screaming. Laughing. Pain. That familiar, sharp pain. Maybe it really was hopeless. Maybe there was no way out, no other choice to make. What would happen to him if that were true?_

A terrified shriek echoed throughout the nearly empty hospital room. Ed didn't even realize it belonged to him until his throat started to sting, and he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his body, pulling him tightly against someone's chest, hands gently running through his hair.

"Its okay, Ed, it was just a nightmare. You're safe now."

Ed sighed, releasing an uneven breath, "Roy?" he asked, surprised to hear that voice. He opened his eyes. He could see the deep blue of said brunette's military uniform. He'd never been happier to see it in his entire life. He was out. He was safe. "How…how long has it been?"

"A little less than a week. Six days?"

"Did you catch him?"

There was a pause. "No. He was gone by the time we got there. We don't know where he is right now, but a forensics team is supposed to be on the scene looking for any evidence that might help. He won't get away with this."

"Will he come back for me…?"

"No." Roy answered without hesitation, "No way. You'll never see him again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve

Ed was supposed to be staying with Roy for the next couple of days. He'd been cleared by the hospital, but Roy just wanted to be sure, and he knew that Ed didn't want to be left alone, as much as the blonde didn't want to admit it. He went and picked the teen up from the hospital two days after he'd been admitted and took him to his house. It was early in the morning when he got him, nearly four thirty AM. Roy had to do it early because he was working overtime that night, starting from six in the morning to past midnight.

He brought Ed to his house, showed him where everything was, set up the guest bedroom for him, and by then he had to rush to get out of the house in time for work. He apologized for the rush, spent ten whole minutes making sure Ed would be okay, and then left. He'd most likely be late. The entire morning went by in a rush. Then Roy left, and everything seemed so empty without him.

Ed sat in the living room, noticing the sudden silence that took over the house. He didn't like it. The time on the clock said nine AM. He needed something to do. Sitting here doing nothing made him feel impatient. He turned on the TV, not so much to watch it but just to have some kind of noise in the house, then left the living room. He explored the entire house, learning where pretty much everything was.

Roy's bedroom. Lots of stuff under the bed, lots of junk on the nightstands. He organized it all, made the bed, and left. He did the same for the guest bedroom. The bathroom was pretty organized already. He opened up the cabinet over the sink. Medicines; Ibuprofen, Band-Aids, hydrogen peroxide, a box of condoms. He made a face and pulled those out. The box was mostly empty. "Womanizer." He murmured under his breath, rolling his golden eyes and tossing the box behind himself with the flick of a wrist. He heard it go inside the empty garbage can across the room, hitting the bottom of the small metallic bin with a hollow thunk.

He killed a couple hours doing that. By the time he found himself in the living room again, he sun was starting to set. He checked the time. Six forty-four PM. He remembered that he hadn't eaten anything all day. He wasn't hungry, but going a whole day without eating probably wasn't healthy. He went into the kitchen, already knowing where everything was. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of pop, finding the cups in a cabinet near the sink. Placing a cup on the counter, he picked up the bottle and opened the cap.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, "Hey, boss."

Ed gasped at the sudden contact, the bottle slipping out of his hands and onto the floor as he whirled around, golden eyes widened in fear. "Don't _scare_ me like that!" he exclaimed, seeing that it was just Havoc. He looked out to the hall. The front door was still open.

"Sorry, the Colonel told me to come check up on you." The older blonde replied, "You okay? You look _really_ on edge."

Ed sighed, long and loud, placing a hand on his chest. His heart was racing, his chest heaving up and down like he'd practically ran a mile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen

Roy came home even later than he'd expected, around one in the morning. He was exhausted and he needed sleep before he had to wake up at five for work. _Again_. He entered his house, noticing how quiet everything was. He'd expected Ed to still be awake, doing whatever teenagers like doing so late at night, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He turned on a light. "Ed?"

He threw his keys down on the living room couch and locked the front door. Silence. It was kind of bothering him. Ed was never silent. "Ed?" he repeated, but didn't get a reply. He hadn't actually expected one when he thought about it. He noticed that things were…clean, for once. Everything was neatly organized and where it should be. Had Ed done this?

He walked upstairs and went into his bedroom, changing out of his uniform and into some pajamas. He could hear a voice coming from the guest bedroom down the hall; Ed's voice, coming in the form of quiet cries. He sounded scared. Roy left his bedroom and went into Ed's. Cautiously, he turned on a light. The blonde was sleeping. He must be having a nightmare. Roy watched as the blonde moved around in discomfort, his breathing heavy, terrified pleas escaping his lips in between ragged, hitching gasps.

"No…stop…I can't…"

Roy crossed the room and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, trying to gently wake him up. "Hey, Ed?" he murmured. He was obviously having a nightmare of some kind. A flashback?

Suddenly, Ed shot forward, a horrified shriek ringing through the entire house as he grasped the sheets beside him. Roy realized that he was awake now, and wrapped his arms around the scared blonde. "Roy?" Ed asked, his voice quiet, his body still shaking.

"You'll be okay. Everything will be okay now." Roy replied, feeling one of Ed's arms wrap around his neck, grasping the collar of his shirt as his breath quietly hitched one more time, and a broken sob followed. Roy ran a hand through long blonde hair. "You're safe now." He soothed. It was the only thing he felt like he could do, "You'll be okay."

Ed shook his head no, his grip tightening on Roy as he continued to cry, "Then why…does it still hurt so bad?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen

Ed was completely depressed for the next couple of days. His nightmares were getting worse each night, and he didn't know how to deal with them. He wasn't working yet so he had nothing to occupy his time, nothing to keep his mind distracted and unable to remember what happened. As days moved by uneventfully, he debated leaving and going back to his own house. It was pretty much the same there.

Yawning, he checked the time on the living room clock. It was nearly eleven at night, and he was usually sleeping by now. He made his way upstairs to take a shower and then get whatever sleep he could before the nightmares started up again. He went into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself and starting to undress. He neatly released his hair from its ponytail, bright long locks of it falling down his back and over his shoulders. He flipped the majority of it behind his back with an almost automatic flick of his neck, and then ran a hand through long blonde bangs that never really moved from his face. He pulled the shower curtains back enough for him to start the water, and steam slowly filled the room.

His hands lowered to the bottom of his shirt, rising and letting the removed clothing drop to the floor to reveal flawless arms, a somewhat thin waist, a perfectly toned stomach. It really looked like he took care of himself, when in reality he'd barely been trying since the recent incident. He hated himself. He hated his body. He brought a hand down, unzipping his black pants, and then the door slammed open and someone stepped in.

"Oh my god, it's hotter than holy _hell_ in here!" A deep voice exclaimed, disoriented footsteps nearly falling back. Ed gasped and backed up a couple steps.

"Roy! Do you _mind_!?" he exclaimed, shocked.

Obsidian eyes widened, and the much taller, much _older_ man turned around, but not quick enough to hide the sudden blush that covered his cheeks. "I thought you were in bed!" he exclaimed.

"Wasn't the running water a sign that someone was in here?" Ed sarcastically asked, "Get _out_!" he nearly screamed, pointing towards the still open door.

"Okay." Roy quickly replied, almost gone before the word could exit his mouth, slamming the bathroom door shut and leaning against it. He heard Ed sigh in frustration, long and loud, from inside the bathroom, and he placed a hand on his forehead. Wow, that was hot. And he wasn't thinking about the water. He tried to cover up a smirk as he thought about that amazing body Ed had that he hadn't really noticed before, and the completely priceless expression on his face when his golden eyes locked with Roy's own. He tried to stifle a laugh.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Ed yelled, and something pretty heavy hit the door, probably a boot.

"I am!" Roy exclaimed, and he nearly _ran_ into his bedroom. He needed sleep, and Ed was scary when he was mad.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fifteen

_Don't scream._

_He'll find me. He'll find me, and he'll hurt me._

_Don't scream._

_He barely heard his breath gently hitch, backing up a couple inches until he bumped into cold walls behind himself. Closets weren't the best of all hiding places, but there was nowhere else to go. He had to quiet down his breathing. He couldn't be panting like this, it was a dead giveaway, but with all the running he'd done how could he?_

_The man was getting closer. He was in the bedroom. This wasn't the warehouse though. This was _Roy's_ house. He'd come back for him, and he'd probably get what he wanted in the long run. Roy wasn't here to save him this time._

_Don't scream. You might be alright if you just don't scream._

_Don't. Scream._

_He screamed as the door was violently thrown open, a pair of large hands grabbing his wrists and dragging him out._

He didn't realize he'd actually been screaming, grasping the sheets as he sat up in bed until nearly every light in the house was turned on and Roy ran into the room waving his gun around. He abruptly stopped and caught his breath, realizing that this was the second time he'd done this so far. Roy looked down at him, and he lowered his head.

"I'm…sorry…" he said, "I didn't know I was screaming."

"But you're okay now?" Roy asked, cautious.

"I'm okay."

The older brunette sighed in relief, his body losing some of its tenseness as he felt like he could relax for the time being. "Good."

Ed gave off a faint, reassuring smile, "Yeah. It was just another nightmare."

"What's scaring you so much? A flashback?" Roy asked, crossing the room and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Not this time. It was just…a nightmare."

"Mind telling me what it was about?"

"You never caught him. He could come back at any time, and what would I do?"

"He's not gonna come back." Roy replied. Ed nodded, and laid back down on his side. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Sixteen

More time passed and it didn't seem like Ed was getting any better. Roy kept him home, but he was still really worried about him. He didn't know what was best to do for the seventeen year old anymore.

It was late, going on two in the morning, and the brunette couldn't sleep. He'd checked on Ed an hour ago and he was fast asleep in his own room, but that had done nothing to calm his nerves. He went from there down to the kitchen and turned a light on. He was quiet as he opened cabinets and got out a glass and some whiskey. He didn't want to be _too_ drunk; he had work to do in the morning. Just enough to get back to sleep. He sighed under his breath, tilting his head back and feeling his throat burn once it made contact with the alcohol. He shaky breath escaped his lips and he shook his head a couple times to clear the taste. He hadn't done this just to get to sleep since the war. He wondered what Hughes would think if he knew.

Another swallow of the brownish liquid and his glass was half empty. He grabbed a second cup, filled it with whatever kind of pop he had in the fridge, poured the rest of the whiskey down the sink and left the glass on the counter as he went into the living room. The time on the clock said two forty four, and he wasn't tired at all yet. Maybe he'd be feeling it once the whiskey had some time to take effect. He grabbed a remote and turned on the TV.

Twenty minutes of channel surfing provided nothing interesting, and even though he was starting to feel the slight buzz he'd been looking for he grabbed his most recent case file, anyway, and got to work. He read and reread the thing but no ideas were coming. He shut the TV off so he could concentrate.

Around three fifteen he heard a quiet noise come from upstairs. He put his papers down and listened for it again. It was Ed. It was coming from his room, the sound of the blonde moving in bed, his breathing erratic, quiet words panted out between each labored breath. They were mostly 'no', and 'please', and 'stop', which convinced the slightly drunk alchemist that this was another nightmare, and a particularly bad one at that. He must be getting worse. Fearful of the worst, Roy got up and went upstairs.

"Roy," he heard the blonde gasp just before he opened the door, and stopped to listen, wondering why _his_ name was somehow involved in his dreams. His hand settled on the doorknob. "Roy!" Ed cried out.

The teen was still lying in bed just like he'd thought he would be, his head currently turned to one side, eyes tightly closed like he was in pain, his chest quickly rising and falling with each ragged, uneven breath he took. He saw his hands tighten around the sheets, a quiet whimper escaping him before he repeated the brunette's name one more time. Roy thought about waking him up. He took a step towards him.

"_Roy_!" Ed frantically screamed one more time, his eyes snapping open as he shot up in bed, gasping for breath. Roy stopped a couple feet away from the bed where he stood, unsure of what to say. Ed hadn't yet noticed his presence.

"Are you…okay?" Roy asked.

The blonde turned his head to face him. Taking a second to register what had happened, his sighed under his breath and nodded. "Yeah." He replied, "I'm fine."

"Why were you…?"

"We'll talk about this in the morning."


End file.
